


Rewind

by Ais



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Angst, Gen, Mainly angst, Post-No Mercy Route, True Reset, welp im posting this clus its all your fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ais/pseuds/Ais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk regrets and Frisk fixes.</p><p>Chara regrets and Chara destroys.</p><p>[one side has cheated and the other side never plays fair. when you put them against each-other its a recipe for disaster.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheater, Cheater

The sun.

 

It was as bright as Frisk remembered it to be, but it seemed warmer now that they stood there amongst friends.

_*Hey friend, I have a feeling you owe me something._  

A shiver runs down Frisk's spine, and they shake it away immediately. Toriel, the only mom they really ever had, smiles down at them.

(She's actually still their mom, as far as they're concerned.)

THAT person has no place here, amongst their friends. Frisk gives Toriel a smile back, a little wider then their normal ones. Toriel seemed to notice, if her growing grin was any indication.

A snicker was heard from the side, (probably sans) and Undyne kept making faces at Alphys (an attempt at flirting?) as they walked down the mountain. Papyrus is rambling on while practically tumbling down the mountain slopes.

It had been several months since the breaking of the barrier, and while alot remained tense, Frisk liked to think things were getting better.

They technically were an ambassador of some sorts, and liked to think they were going a good job.

_*Hey 'pal', you do owe me something, don'tcha?_

The voice was growing insistent, flashes of red eyes and flashes of standing figures. A fish-monster, lone eye gleaming with killing intent and _determination_ , body covered in black armor. Hair flutters in the wind and electic blue spears ready to attack.

Another a figure, humanoid and tall with gleaming metal rather than skin, glowing wings behind them. Their fingers crackle with energy as they sway in steady in a ready position, ready to defend the passage behind them.

Another figure, stout and small with white features, pale fingers reaching out and--

 

*No.

_*Hmm?_

*I don't owe you anything, Chara.

_*How do you know my name then, Frisk? Why do I get the distinct feeling your LOVE is supposed to be higher? MUCH HIGHER._  

Frisk pauses, and distantly notices Toriel looking back at them with worry. Their eyes glaze over behind their their nearly closed eyelids, so no one sees it happen. Yes, their LOVE is supposed to be much higher. Higher than the zero it is now.

Frisk clenches their fist and grits their teeth, hand trembling at their side.

*Yes. It is supposed to be much higher.

That confession sends stabs of pain through their body, and Frisk is tempted to curl up right then and there, ignoring the rest of the world. (Maybe this is how Sans feels) They don't want to see the trusting faces of their friends, when they had betrayed them all. Not that they would ever know, nor would they do it again.

_*OH HO? You ADMIT IT DO YOU, PAL? Then that soul should be MINE should it not?_

*No, this soul is rightfully mine.

There is a snap of anger from Chara, and Frisk can feel that _determination_ , that anger flowing thorough their veins. Its not their emotion, but is just as potent and all Frisk can do is clamp down on it with their own surge of _determination_ unwilling to give neither body nor soul to the first Fallen Child.

_*YOU TRADED YOUR SOUL TO COME BACK, SO HAND IT OVER!!_

*I never traded!! I reset this world on my own, so its not yours!! I don't want to hurt them, I'm not going to hurt them! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT THEM EITHER!!!

Frisk distinctly feels their inner-voice warping (similar to another voice they had heard in the last run) and Chara withdraws their determination filed anger from Frisk's physical form. A tiny bead of sweat trails off of Frisk's clenched fist as they refuse to let down their guard. They were not going to let Chara in. Never.

_*Ah. I see what you did, so you CHEATED did you? Fine then, know that I'll get my way sooner or later. It ALWAYS happens._

"My child? Frisk?"

Frisk's head snaps up to see the worried face of Toriel (something they don't deserve, not after they saw her pain filled fading face) and they manage a wrangled smile. It must be pretty obvious if how Toriel's frown-lines deepened and how she took Frisk's hands into hers.

"Is everything alright?"

Frisk nods furiously, in a solid confirmation. Toriel gives them a suspicious look, eyes narrowing to create the same look she gave the lesser monsters in the ruins. Frisk smiles back at her, a more genuine one this time.

[*You reassure Toriel that you are okay.]

"If you say so..."

 

"Hey kid!"

Before Toriel could continue, Sans speaks up, his hand clutching his brother's scarf-cape in a tight grip. Papyrus is demanding that Sans lets go so he can go and greet the humans, and sans makes an exasperated eye-roll as he motions to his brother with his free hand. (Papyrus is still as enthusiastic as ever about meeting humans, even months into their arrival)

"as fellow ambassador, keep an _eye-socket_ out for him, won'tcha? Some humans have a _bone_ to pick with him, apparently."

"SANS!!"

Papyrus lets out an indignant shout, and Sans merely replies with a 'what, you're smiling' reply, causing another shout. Frisk, after an affirmative nodd from a still-worried Toriel, jogs over to the conversing skeletons. They were always a good distraction, although a bit loud.

"FRISK!! TELL SANS TO STOP TELLING PUNS!!"

"i can't stop, bro. its in my _bones_."

"SANS!!"

Frisk only laughs, glad to see a happy sight after that terrifying reminder. All was well, wasn't it? Not even Sans knew of what had occured, and everyone was happy. Frisk had no plans on hitting the reset button any longer. They had finally reached their happy ending.

 

[you feel your sins crawling on your back]

 

Another shiver runs down Frisk's spine, and they glance at the sky. Its perfectly blue, dotted with the ocasional cloud. The sun is bright in the sky, but the sense of _wrongness_ doesnt go away. It seems a SAVE is in order.

Frisk pauses momentarily in their walk and stares at the sky, bright blue and everlasting. The incredible veiw fills them with _determination_ and a SAVE activates with a mental plip. With a tiny nod, Frisk quickly catches up, not noticing the suspicously blue side-glance Sans gives them.

[Are you excited about finally moving into the New-New-Home?]

Frisk decides to start the conversation this time, before the two brothers can cause another battle of puns. Usually one-sided but hey, it was a battle nonetheless.

"AM I EVER?!? ITS GOING TO BE OUR FIRST ACTUAL HOME, ON THE OUTSIDE!! THAT HOTEL WE SOMETIMES STAY IN IS NICE BUT A NEW HOUSE!!"

"eh, i guess. although our new home is going to be _bear-_ en in the beginning" 

"SANS!!"

Frisk let out a little sigh. It seemed that it would be best to just stop trying to stop the puns. The human world just fueled on Sans's puns.  


	2. Memories, Not Nightmares

There was dust on their hands, coating it in a fine layer that was always there. The blade, (a real one, not the fake flimsy one they've been using all this time) held in their hands as they walked down the golden corridor. A shadowed figure, waiting for them.

Glittering blue eye and a shadowed grin. The smile was empty and the eyes were full of malice. There was no joy here, other than their very own. 

"welp, lets just cut to the chase, shall we?"

_*oH YES LETS CUT TO THE CHASE, SANS!! I've read most of your attacks, there is nothing to surprise me anymore, dear OBSTACLE_

Their own voice echoed in their head, laughing manically. Outwardly, they only grinned at the stout skeleton. Gaster-blasters and obstacles, gravitational attacks AKA blue attacks and the signature blue attack of skeletons. Their grip on the knife tightened.

"Birds are singing, sun is shining, on days like these, kids like you...."

 

"S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L"  
 _*Should BE BURNING IN HELL~!_

 

Their voice echoes in synchronicity with the enemy, having heard these words multiple times. So many times. At first it was frustrating, this jokester getting in the way of their final and most _looked forward to_ victim, but that was many LOADs ago. Now this was a challenge, and a fun one to boot.

_*More dust for me, then. More declaring ME their favorite, how IRONIC"_

The blue attack hit immediately, and with practiced ease they jumped above the white bones being thrown at them like javelins. All patterns were read and comprehended.

 

*THis I _s F_ u _N_

 

* _It was FUN, wasn't it FRISK?_

 

 

Frisk throws aside the covers with a startled gasp, hands trembling as they rambled denials internally. No, it was NOT fun! Sans was suffering, their friends were dust on their hands, and everyone was DEAD.

The monsters couldn't even have proper funerals because their dust was on _CHARA_ 's hands. During that loop all they knew was the sharp blade of a knife, the faces twisted in pain and the bubbling joy of LOVE.

Frisk fumbled and grasped the covers, pulling it tight around them as they stepped off the bed, feet hitting the floor with a soft pit-pat.

The ground was cold, drawing their attention away from the pain and nightmares that plagued their mind. They needed to do something, something other then just standing there.

Shuffling the blankets closer to their body, Frisk opens the door of their new house and to the hallway, something that felt eerie dispite the wall's warm colors. The fact that there was no light did no favors to the mood.

(It was too much like the golden corridor, the one that they were standing in within their dreams.)

Shuffling down the corridor with tight nerves, Frisk reached the living room. This room was slightly better, with moonlight sliding in through the curtain gaps and illuminating the room to a minimum.

With a slight pause, Frisk placed their covers on the sofa and grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen, the room connected to the living room by an open doorway.

 

Frisk sipped the water. It didn't help.

 

Their hands were clammy and warm, and their eyes twitched at every little sound. They swore they heard Chara laughing faintly in the background and they kept seeing glowing eyes, sometimes of Undyne, sometimes of Sans. Both never ceased to freak them out.

Finishing the cup of water, Frisk placed the small glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa and shuffled on a pair of slippers (probably toriel's guessing from the size) and opened the door with a soft creak.

No need to wake everyone up, after all. Not to mention that their counterparts are the reason for her nightmares. (And Chara. Always Chara.)

Closing the door carefully behind them, Frisk stared at the glowing moon. It was three-quarters full, a quarter shaved off into the darkness. The town was almost silent except for the occasional wind and bug. It seemed the monsters has already adapted to the new day-night cycle.

Frisk, with no apparent destination, had decided to wander. The town had construction areas they knew to avoid, but other then that most was left unexplored.

Where they ended up was in the forest surrounding the town (which was seriously starting to look more like a city) in a small meadow, flowers blooming under the moon.

Several echo flowers grew here, probably from stray seeds that got lost while trying to transport the flowers into the town. They were all were silent, except for the occasional repeating of the whistling wind.

Sitting among the almost glowing blue flowers, they were reminded of waterfall and the story of those who wandered there.

Frisk lay there in the flowers and grass, staring up at the stars.

Too quiet. It was too quiet. Too many opportunities for Chara to speak up. Perhaps... Frisk glanced at the echo flowers.

 

[*ACT]

 

[*Hum a lullaby]

 

The lullaby was a simple one, consisting of one verse repeating over and over, except in softer tones.

It was just a song, but it was something from their times with their biological family, one of the few things they remembered. (Toriel and her friends were family now, not them.)

Frisk faded out the song until it became but a whisper, and finally, silence. There is a beat of silence before they tap the flower, and their own voice sings back at them.

They hum along, ever so lightly as they nod off to sleep.  


	3. The Difference Between LV and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Clus (https://twitter.com/clusko) for beta-ing my chapter!! Seriously, they did a lot of work, and if it wasn't for them the chapter would be much MUCH more.... monotone. And boring. And well, not as good in general.

Stirring when the light hits their face, Frisk jolts up upon the quick realization that they had just spent the entire night within the hidden meadow After a quick stretch, resulting in some pops, Frisk shuffled out of the clearing and back into the woods, towards where they remember the town to be.

It takes them a while to reach the town on the account of them occasionally stumbling due to the large slippers. Their arms had gone completely numb, their body chilled to the bone; seems like they should have brought a jacket. Maybe next time.

When they finally stumble into the town, the sun is already up and the town is buzzing with action. A little more than they're used to, actually. Following the clamour due to curiosity, Frisk eventually hears Undyne's voice, it being the main source of the ruckus.

Frisk let out a small chuckle. They should have figured Undyne would have been the source of the commotion. Her normal training routines alone gathers a crowd after all.

A loud shout of 'FRIISSKKKKKKK!!!!' cuts them off of any future thought. Blinking in confusion, Frisk weaves through the crowd, arriving at the small circle of space surrounding Undyne.Their face immediately took on a look of concern upon seeing their friend. Undyne's back was to them, but it was clear to see that she was extremely tense.

Without a second of hesitation, Frisk walked up to the still shouting Undyne and gently tugged on her sweatpants to gain her attention. They shouldn't have been so surprised to get it quickly, knowing Undyne, but they still stiffen a little when she whips her head around to see who tugged on her pants. They chalk it up to the intensity of her eyes as the reason for them stiffening up. They wondered briefly why they seemed so tense anyway. Any thoughts of why they could be leave their head when Undyne scoops them up into her arms, giving them a tight squeeze. They relished a bit in the body heat that they provided.

"FRISK!! We were worried sick about you!"

Frisk tilts their head in a silent question.

"Toriel barged into our apartment, screeching that you were missing. She apparently did the same thing to the skeleton brothers and Asgore."

Undyne lets out a little snicker, and sets Frisk onto their shoulder. The crowd that gathered makes way for her when she starts moving. Undyne sends a quick 'Found her' message, Frisk assumes to Alphys, as she takes long strides towards Toriel's.

"Toriel was desperate enough to call ASGORE, Frisk! It was pretty hectic." She pauses momentarily. "And AWESOME."

Frisk nods a bit absentmindedly, understanding that chaos meant awesome in Undyne's mind. They zoned out afterwards, just continuing to nod absentmindedly to whatever Undyne was saying, their mind too caught up in the fact that they were the cause of Undyne’s earlier tenseness and everyone’s worry. They must have caused more of a panic than they thought. Perhaps they should have left a note, something to let Toriel know that they've gone for a walk. Guilt stirred within their chest.

*I made them worry.

Frisk snaps back to attention when Undyne quite literally kicks down the door to Toriel's home, declaring something about a triumphant victory. Heads snap to their direction and Frisk has a front view seat of the worried looks they get from ontop of Undyne’s shoulder. For the first time, Frisk regrets having such a good viewpoint.

Toriel reacts first.

"FRISK!!" They are quickly scooped up from Undyne's shoulder and into the goat-woman's arms. They resisted the urge to melt into their warm embrace. Despite warming up a bit from the sun, they didn’t realize just how cold they were until they met Toriel’s warmth. "We were worried sick!! And you’re ice-cold, my dear child! Oh dear... When I woke up to find you gone, I... I..."

She trails off which allows Frisk to feel the extent of her worry. All Frisk can feel is guilt. She must have been really worried. Glancing at the others that have gathered within Toriel's home, they notice that everyone's expression were similar to Toriel's, a combination of worry and relief.

[*you apologize for making them worry]

They all manage to smile a little at Frisk's sheepish apology. Toriel gives them a once over before placing them down, the large slippers hitting the ground with a solid slap. All eyes are drawn to their feet and Frisk blushes. Toriel raises an eyebrow while quite a few others begin to laugh. The slippers probably, most definitely Frisk thought, were a tad too large on them.

"My child, are those my slippers?"

They nod sheepishly, and feels themselves relax when Toriel ruffles their hair. Her hand felt warm and protective and it took all they have to not lean into her hand. They didn’t even notice they were feeling so tense, though they had an inkling of why they were so tense..

 

(a part of them still fully expected Toriel and the others to turn into dust or to abandon them upon finding out what they have done to them. they didn't think they could survive if Toriel's warm and solid hand turned into dust or pushed them away from her.)

 

“We will get you your own slippers, my child. Those are much too large for you.”

Frisk glanced down and finally noticed just how large the slippers were. They were awfully comfortable, covered in fluff and soft cloth, but their feet were practically swallowed by the large slippers.

Pulling them off, a bit regretfully, and giving them back to their rightful owner, Frisk gives the group another apology for worrying them. There is a ripple of acceptance and the entire group gives the small human a smile.

Frisk stands there, basking in the feeling of warmth that their rag-tag family gives them, and they beam back at the group. It was nice, being back in the family atmosphere.

(they now notice how much they missed this. The sense of family is completely different from the rush of glee that comes with LOVE--)

A hand roughly pushes them out of their thoughts and Frisk stumbles into the group, being caught by a chuckling Toriel. They glance back to see a grinning Undyne, hand extended outwards and eye crinkling in laughter.

“Don’t just stand there, Frisk!! We know how cold you are! Go warm yourself up with FRIENDSHIP!!”

Frisk breaks out into laughter, snuggling up to the graciously accepting Toriel, and the fish-woman steps forward, grappling those nearest to her and dragging the whole group into a large hug.

The impromptu hug was met with no resistance and quickly dissolved into a pile of laughing monsters, plus one human.

 

Yeah. They really missed this.

  
  
  



End file.
